Rosas
by Sandra MJ
Summary: Kyoya y Tamaki. Rosa morada y rosa blanca ¿Cuál es su historia?


Reto dado por Rochy, el cual creo que no pude cumplir en una hora, como dije, pero he disfrutado haciéndolo.

_Disclaimer: _Esto no es mío, es de una tal Bisco Hatori (cómo la envidio ¬¬)

**Rosas.**

No había flor más apreciada por Tamaki que las rosas. Símbolo del amor, de la belleza y de la elegancia, era la flor que más se asemejaba a él. Sobre todo la rosa blanca. Y Kyoya lo sabía.

Nada más le vio el primer día en la sala de profesores, supo que ese chico no iba a causarle más que problemas. Kyoya nunca olvidará el día en que Tamaki llegó al Instituto Ouran y se convirtió en su peor pesadilla.

La primera vez que le parecía ser un chico normal, agradable, simpático… todo lo que había que esperar del hijo del director.

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que era eso y mucho más. De que sabía leer dentro de las personas, de que sabía interpretar sus sentimientos, de que no se parecía en nada a él y de que sus pensamientos sobre el chico eran totalmente erróneos.

"_-Hola, Ootori, encantado de conocerte – dijo con voz amable un chico rubio de ojos azules._

_-Igualmente, Suou – le respondió el muchacho de gafas."_

Hacía ya un año que se conocían y Tamaki ya sabía leer en el interior de Kyoya como en su propio corazón. Él también se había sorprendido un poco de cómo era su amigo cuando le conoció. Cada vez que le miraba, se acordaba de aquella vez en la que le pidió ver el Shisa y el Namahage al mismo tiempo. Y de aquella en la que le preguntó si tenía un kotatsu…

"_-Oye, Ootori…-empezó diciendo Tamaki a la vez que se paraba en el pasillo._

_-Dime, Suou._

_-¿Tú en tu casa tienes un kotatsu?- le preguntó con ansiedad de respuesta el chico rubio._

_-¿Un kotatsu? –respondió confundido Kyoya. Nunca nadie le había hecho ese tipo de pregunta, y mucho menos cuando se acababan de conocer._

_-Sí –dijo con entusiasmo el sucesor de los Suou.- Esa mesa donde te sientas en el suelo y te cubres con una manta y donde las familias se pegan patadas debajo mientras ven programas de variedades…_

_-Pues, no, no tengo ninguno…"_

Lo que ninguno olvidaría jamás era de cuando Tamaki se presentó un día en casa de Kyoya y le dijo lo que pensaba de él.

"_-Perdona por venir sin avisar…_

_Kyoya se mantuvo impasible al oír a su compañero disculparse. Ya estaba lo suficientemente enfadado con él como para que el chico le molestase hasta en su casa. Estaba harto…_

_-Tu casa es enorme… Me pregunto cuál es más grande, tu casa o la mía en Francia._

_El chico le empezaba a irritar de una forma increíble, pero Kyoya se mantuvo sereno._

_-No sé de tu casa en Francia, pero sé que el imperio Suou es muchísimo más grande que el Ootori –le contestó francamente._

_-Bueno, yo jamás he estado en la casa principal –Kyoya se sorprendió.- La segunda es mucho más pequeña…-hubo un silencio bastante incómodo antes de que Tamaki volviese a hablar.- Bueno, Kyoya, ¿vas a suceder a tu padre e un futuro?_

_¡Pues claro que no!, pensó Kyoya, Qué pregunta más estúpida…_

_-Como ves tengo dos hermanos mayores, trabajaré por debajo de ellos._

_-No me esperaba eso –contestó el chico que tenía al lado._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Creía que eras mucho más ambicioso. Tus ojos dicen que no estás conforme con tu situación actual, pero creo que me equivocaba. Te rindes con facilidad…_

_-No es cuestión de rendirse o no… -dijo el chico moreno furibundo.- Bueno, que más da, un chico como tú no lo entendería…_

_Pero Tamaki lo entendía a la perfección._

_-Nadie ha dicho que vaya a suceder a los Suou –le dijo, a lo que su compañero le miró confuso.- Mi abuela me odia –aclaró. No tengo su aprobación para suceder a mi padre. Pero aún así soy así de atractivo… Nadie puede ignorarme –añadió._

_Hubo un estruendo, la mesa volvió y Kyoya se lanzó a por el individuo narcisista que tenía a su lado. Ya tenía ganas de golpearle, de sacarle toda esa fantasía y gilipollez que tenía dentro de esa cabecita. Él no entendía nada, no sabía nada de la vida, de lo dura que podía ser para alguien que no puede aspirar sino a un tercer puesto._

_-Déjate de tonterías. ¿Cómo puedes hablar de rendirse? Tú no eres como yo .Tienes oportunidades para subir a la cima. ¿Por qué no te dedicas? –le dijo Kyoya. Le miró furibundo ¿Cómo puedes ver detrás de mí?…_

_-Eres tú el que no se esfuerza, el que no quiere superarse. Quien no hace nada eres tú._

_Y así, Kyoya lo vio todo claro. Tenía razón. Era él el que se puso esas metas…_

_-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el kotatsu?"_

Sin dudarlo, Tamaki era la rosa blanca del Host Club. Transparente, limpio, sin nada que ocultar, predecible y asquerosamente guapo.


End file.
